


Love

by tabt_solskin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Identity Issues, Memory Loss, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabt_solskin/pseuds/tabt_solskin
Summary: Agent Washington fell in love. He thinks. Maybe. No, he didn't fall in love. Leonard Church did.He can't even tell the difference between them anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On phone

The first time Wash fell in love he was getting beat in the face repeatedly by a chair.

No, he didn’t fall in love with the chair. Shut up York.

But he didn’t fall in love with the person smashing his face in either. He fell in love with the girl who ripped the chair in half and threw the dude into the wall.

Her name was Tex. Agent Texas.

That’s not her real name. Wash knows that. Her real name is Allison Church.

That’s what makes him realize that he was never in love with her.

Because that never even happened to him.

The first time Wash actually fell in love with was with the same girl, Agent Texas. Allison Church.

He knows this is real because instead of his face getting plummeted in, it was his friends. He doesn't remember their names. Or if they were even friends. He just knows that watching her... Watching her do what she did to whoever they were was what did it for him.

That's not the only thing she did. Oh no, she didn't treat him the way everyone else did. Like a kid, like a weakling, like a nerd.

Wait. No. She didn't do that for him. She did that for someone else. Or was it him? No. It couldn't be. Right?

Then again, he hated her. He hated her with all his guts. She was a bitch. She thought he was weak, and idiot. But he was, wasn't he?

Wash has to remind himself he wasn't the one she cheated on. That he wasn't the one she lied to. Or called him an asshole. No. That was someone else. He still hated her.

Maybe he was just mistaking hate for love. He could never hate her. Never in a million years could he ever hate her.

He does remember her death though. Clear as day. Whichever death it was.

When she went to war and never came back?

When she was killed by a pink guy?

When The Meta broke her?

When her own family killed her multiple times?

Or was it the last time. The last time he saw her. She was tired. Sick. Wanted it to be over.

I forget you.

He forgets her.

She's just a shadow.

But she's not. She's real. She died in her past life, and she came back again! Right? No. That's not right.

She's not his.

She never was.

Maybe that's why he hates her.

And yet, at the end of the day. He can't truly hate her. Because he'll always end up loving her.

Even if it's not really him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know pals. I just... Don't know.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
